Titanium's Team
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Zane is being ignored and mostly forgotten by both Ninjago and the ninja. After finding a secret room in the temple of light, he creates his own team of Shadow, Metal, Mind,Sound, and Even Wind. Join them on their quest to prove to ninjago that even dark elements can contribute to the balance.
1. Forgotten

**Hi everyone, so I bet all of you are wondering why I deleted High school the elemental hierarchy, well lets just say I didn't want certain people I know to read it so I took it down temporarily, don't worry I'll put it back up when things die down a bit. The concept for this story has been nagging me for a while and I just had to write it . This first chapter is a bit OOC for all the characters but I need it to be this way to forward the plot and make the story work.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like the kind of person who would own ninjago**

 **Warning: ZaneX Morro, don't like don't read**

Zane was strolling down the street when he saw a banner proclaiming that next week was ninja week. Excited that he and his friends would finally be recognized positively in the public eye, Zane rushed home to find that his brothers had all received notifications that they would be guest of honor at the parade on Tuesday. Zane searched the pile of mail but the only things he found with his name on it were the court orders that both the tree house in the birch-wood forest and the lighthouse his father was held captive in were now government property and there was nothing he could do about it, to make matters worse they weren't even addressed to Zane, they were addressed to Dr. Robert Julien.

" when were you guys going to tell me about this?" asked Zane

"Oh yeah Zane, good you're home now I'm thinking spaghetti for dinner" said Kai casually

" are you guys even listening to me" asked Zane

"Yeah yeah, now go make dinner" said Jay

This continued for around a month before Zane started to get agitated, the rest of ninjago no longer even recognized him as one of the ninja. Any time he tried to say something to his brothers or even Wu they just told him to go cook or train. Needless to say, Zane was getting annoyed.

Hoping to find solace in the temple of light Zane manifested his ice dragon and flew to the dark island. He smiled slightly at the walls depicting the greatest moments of the team. Zane went over to the pillars of elements and sat in front of his own. Suddenly, at the far end of the temple, a door opened up.

 **sorry it short, the good stuff is coming, trust me.**


	2. Weapons of an Unconventional Team

**Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter two, and let me just say, you guys awesomely crazy, less than five minutes after i uploaded this story I had reviews and favorites rolling in.**

 **I own nothing in this story except its plot**

Zane entered the mysterious room and found six weapons, a silver crown and a throne. As he walked through the room and looked at the weapons he notice labels on each of the silver and black weapons.

The Bow of Wind

The Shield of Shadow

The Chackram of Sound (a chackram is that weapon Nya flung at Morro in the second episode of season 5, look it up)

The Hammer of Metal

The Helmet of mind

And finally, The Staff of Ice, which was lying on the throne beside the crown embezzled with tiny snowflake shaped aquamarines. Zane ran his hand on the staff which seemed to call to him. The wood was bamboo painted with light blue paint that seemed to glitter. Upon closer inspection Zane realized that the paint was made of liquid sapphires. On the throne , in amethyst letters, were the words

"He who commands the winter's snow shall rule the team of shadows"

Zane felt instantly compelled to sit on the throne. As he placed the crown on his head and held the staff of ice, wind chimes rang out through the island. Zane had never felt so, powerful. He knew that he would need to assemble his new team very soon, but he also knew that he needed a plan first.


	3. New Member, Kindled Love

**Hi sorry I haven't been updating a lot, writers block sucks**

 **Warning: Zane X Morro, fluffffffffffffff to the max**

Zane looked at the weapons, most of them were straight forward and he'd easily be able to recruit the owners with the possible exception of shade, he might be bit harder to get him to join. But Morro? He'd be practically impossible because he was currently in the departed realm. Zane blushed a bit thinking of the black haired ghost of wind. Suddenly the wind kicked up and the subject of his current thoughts appeared before him

"The first spinjitzu master sent me back here, something about a new team and destiny blah blah blah" said Morro with a smile, Zane was the only one of the ninja he actually liked mostly because they had similar pasts, and now apparently similar presents. Zane laughed

"Hello Morro, I was actually just thinking about you" said Zane

"Were you now?" chuckled Morro in a husky tone that made Zane blush profusely.

" we need to recruit the other members of this fledgeling team" said Zane

"Awww, and I thought it was going to be just the two of us" Morro whined teasingly

"Shudup, I'm going to turn into a tomato" giggled Zane  
"You love me" giggled Morro

"Yeah" blushed Zane

"Wait,seriously?" asked Morro. Zane just nodded. Morro rushed forward and pulled Zane into a hug

" you have no idea how happy I am to here that" said Morro.

"We should probably get the next member of the team soon" said Zane

"It can wait till tomorrow,I want you to myself for a bit" said Morro as he pulled Zane closer

" Ok" said Zane snuggling into Morro's embrace


	4. Shadow Incentives

**Hi, I'm trying to work on most of my stories so heres a new chapter**

 **I own nothing in this**

Morro walked into the office of Ninjago Solar Manufacturing Plant and up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Shade Gray" said Morro, he was dress from head to toe in a pine green business suit.

"One moment please" said the secretary picking up the intercom device "Mr. Gray, there someone here to see you

"Send the in" came the voice on the other end, the secretary pointed Morro to a set of doors. Morro walked into the office, finding it rather Ironic that the master of shadow worked for ninjago's biggest solar company

"Who are you?" asked Shade

"My name is Morro, I'm here to offer you a job, all housing, insurance and elevated salary included, as well as government benefits, and the chance to put your elemental abilities to good use" said Morro

"What's the job, and how much higher is the salary?" asked Shade, curious

" you'd be working on a new team of ninja, become trained in spinjitzu ,airjitzu and fight side by side with the king of all elements, granted it will be highly dangerous but working for a king should see your annual salary see 7 figures" said Morro. This definitely peaked his interest

" Who is the king of elements, and who else would I be working with, also do I get to chose my uniform color?" asked Shade

"Zane, the former white ninja and master of Ice is the king and leader of the elements, you'd be working along, him, myself, Neuro,Karloff, and Jacob. Along with a gray gi, you will receive your own elemental weapon, the Shield of Shadow" said Morro

"I never knew ninja got paid" said Shade, this was sounding way to good to be true

"The other team of ninja weren't paid, but Zane plan on tapping into a newly discovered ability, I hope you don't mind being paid in 24 karat diamonds" said Morro

" wouldn't that flood the market?" asked shade

"That's why you'd be paid monthly" said Morro

"You said housing would be included, what sort of housing?" asked Shade

" how does an Ice palace in the wailing alps sound, don't worry it won't be cold, Zane's powers over ice allow it to be quite warm with plenty over fur bedding and down pillows" said Morro

"Well sign me up" said Shade

"I will see you tomorrow then, meet me at the statue in the center of ninjago city park, 9 am, don't worry about your personal items, a series of falcons will take care of moving your stuff to your room at the palace" said Morro before walking out of the office.

"WHOOOOO" shouted Shade jumping onto his desk with the intercom phone "See you suckers Never, I quit" shouted Shade running out of his office.

Morro smiled, one down three to go.


	5. Sound Decision

**Hi I'm trying to update, if there is anything you'd like to see happen in this story please PM me**

Morro was beginning to realize how stupid he was to want to be the green ninja, pine green was more his color and he now had a boyfriend who was the king of every element there was. The green ninja had so much responsibility and the world almost always on his shoulders. By comparison, lounging around in a king size four poster bed with a cocktail in his hand watching a game show on TV. Zane's room was next door, it was bigger and more extravagant, well because it was his castle. Shade's room was across the hall,

 **Flashback**

"You've got be kidding me?! This is my room? This is bigger than my old apartment!" exclaimed Shade. The room was circular with a king size four poster bed covered in black bear furs and black feather pillows covered in black silk. There was a 75 inch flat screen TV mounted to the wall and a universal remote on the nightstand. The team of Falcons had place all of his stuff in the room with exceptional organization. Shade had the feeling that they were all robots.

 **Present time**

Morro sighed as he got out of his bed, he had to go get the next master on his list, Jacob, the master of sound.

Dressing in a pine green suit with a white tie and slicking his hair back, he gave off the impression of a music manager. Picking up a briefcase and his list of elemental masters on a clipboard he kissed Zane on the cheek before heading out.

 **Time Skip**

Morro walked into Bolder Village and walked up to Lou Brookstone's house. He rang the doorbell, figuring the best way to find a musician was to talk to one. Lou came to the door

"Can I help you?" he asked

" Good morning Mr. Brookstone, I was wondering if you could inform me where I might find a Jacob Pevenser? I'm a performance manager from New Ninjago City and am looking for some fresh talent" asked Morro, He knew he couldn't use his real name or occupation because this was the black ninja's father and Zane's new team had to remain a secret for now.

"He tends to hang around Bolder Bank playing that guitar of his" said Lou, pointing Morro of in the direction of the bank

"Thank you" said Morro, walking off

"You're welcome" said Lou walking back into his house, Cole was coming for a visit later with the rest of the ninja. Cole walked down the street and saw a blind man playing a guitar, he matched the profile in the dossier.

"Excuse me, are you Jacob Pevenser?" asked Morro

"I am, but who are you?" he said

"My name is Morro, I'm here to offer you a place on a newly formed team of ninja, lead by the former white ninja Zane"

" Well sign me up" said Jacob hoping to his feet.

"Well that was easy" said Morro

"Are you kidding, being a ninja has been my dream ever since fighting with them after the tournament, what color will I wear, what weapon do I get, ooh do I get to do that cool tornado thing?" asked Jacob, Morro felt as if he had just recruited Jay 2.0

"Turquoise, chakram, yes" said Morro quickly

"Awesome, where will I be staying?" asked Jacob

"At the ice palace in the wailing alps, I'll come get you tomorrow at 9 am sharp, ninjago city park" said Morro

"I'll be there" said Jacob


	6. Interesting Topics Over Dinner

**Hi guys so I'm attempting to get one of these out every night but would really appreciate your guy's input into what you'd like to see happen, there will be an all out Ninja vs ninja battle, but I promise it won't be like good vs evil, more like a battle for popularity of the city. The new team won't be exactly like the other ninja but there will be some parallels. This is mostly a team bonding chapter, Neuro will come in next chapter followed by Karloff. I also figure I can use this to express my thoughts regarding fate and destiny, they should not be used interchangeably and Ninjago doesn't do a good job of distinguishing the two.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned anything in this I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, it would be in the show**

Morro sighed, It was dinner time at the Ice palace and Jacob and Shade were already at the table, Zane was cooking and Morro was looking at his new teammates across the table, Shade was picking at his soup and salad while Jacob had already finished his appetizers.

" So, um what do you guys like to do?" asked Morro awkwardly

"I'm really into horror scopes, knowing the fates of the people around me and weather or not my enemies will die a gruesome death" said Shade

"I like to write music and I dabble in sensory poetry, what about you?" said Jacob

" I like flying kites and messing around with my powers" said Morro

"Do you know what our illustrious leader likes ( **alliteration is too easy** )" asked Shade

" he likes singing,dancing, probability, cooking, and pretty much whatever anyone wants to do with him" said Morro

"Well I can definitely understand cooking, this is the best food I've ever eaten" exclaimed Jacob

"I'm glad you like it" said Zane walking in with the main course, honey roasted salmon,which jacob immediately helped himself to.

"I think if I eat this every night I'm going to gain like 30 pounds" said Jacob

"You need the calories for the intense amount of training you'll be doing" said Zane helping himself to a moderate amount of food.

"So Morro, who are you getting tomorrow" asked Zane turning to his boyfriend

"Probably Neuro, I haven't been able to figure out how to find Karloff yet" said Morro

"I heard from Tox that Karloff was planning to start working for the Smith Family blacksmith company" said Shade

" that's good, so how's training been going for you two?" asked Morro

"It's great, I never thought I'd ever be able to do well in a fight due to me being blind, but now I'm learning that I don't even need my sight" said Jacob

"I've learned how to use my abilities to hide even when there aren't any shadows around" said Shade

"I'm glad you both are learning more about yourselves" said Zane

"Yeah and we actually get along" said Jacob

"Mostly" sighed Shade under his breath, a lot like Kai used to do around Jay

" I heard that shadow man" said Jacob

"Can it, Wolfgang" said Shade

"Why thank you, I had no Idea you thought of me as good as Mozart" said Jacob

"Do I have to work with him?" asked Shade

"Yes, I'm not the one who determined who this team would be made up of, fate did" said Zane

"Fate? I thought it was destiny who decides these kinds of things?" said Morro

"I have found that Fate is stuff that is uncontrollable, but destiny can be made, the cloud kingdom is a load of tripe" said Zane

"So I wasn't wrong to want to prove destiny wrong?" asked Morro

"Nope, you make your own destiny, you can't choose your fate" said Zane putting a fork full of salmon into his mouth

"So why does the cloud kingdom even exist?" asked Morro

"I have no idea, pass the salt please" said Zane


	7. Mind and The things that Matter

**So as I wait for the batch of cupcakes in the oven to finish I shall he'd my promise of a chapter a night.**

Zane had had a nightmare last night, and had come into Morro's room looking for comfort. Morro woke up with his boyfriend in his arms. ' I could get used to waking up like this, he's really cute all cuddly and warm' thought Morro. Zane shifted around in his sleep to face Morro

"Hi love" Morro whispered into Zane's ear

"Mm, hi" said Zane

"Why don't you start making breakfast and I'll wake the two ahem, personalities" said Morro

"5 more minutes, I make the rules, no more sunrise exercise" said Zane, not even looking at the clock, in that case we can get up in another few hours" said Morro

"Good, you're comfy" murmured Zane. Morro chuckled, their relationship, as new as it might be, was progressing rather well. It might be a while before they progressed further than cuddling but they silently decided that sleeping,and only sleeping, together would now be a nightly occurrence. It was just too comfortable to go back to sleeping alone.

 **That Afternoon**

"Zane I'm going to go recruit Neuro, I'll be back soon" Morro shouted to Zane who was in the training room where Shade and Jacob were practicing with their new weapons.

"Ok love" Zane called back. Morro walked out of the castle and conjured his dragon, he new that Zane was only training the two current members in standard combat training and wouldn't train them in spinjitzu or anything else until the entire team was assembled. When Morro eventually found Neuro in Ninjago Meditation Park he walked up to him

"Hello Morro, Yes I'll join this team of yours" said Neuro without even looking in Morro's Direction. Morro face palmed, master of mind would of course have read Morro's thoughts the instant he approached.

"So I suppose this means I will see you in the park at nine am tomorrow" said Morro

"Yes" said Neuro shortly


	8. Metal

**hi everyone sorry this is super short but I got too busy to put all the stuff I wanted into is, I got a review citing my bad grammar and yes I am aware of it but most of the blame goes to this site for deleting letters and words from my documents. I own nothing in this, and Karloff's improper English is intentional due to his portrayal in the show**

Morro walked into the smith family blacksmithing co. and saw Karloff hamming away at a hunk of red hot steel.

"Hello Karloff, I'm here to offer you the chance to be a ninja" said Morro, knowing that Karloff only understood simple and blunt statements

"Karloff be Ninja, that's not possible" said Karloff, his voice was thick with what Morro assumed to be a Russian accent.

"If you join Zane team, you will be" said Morro

"This not like tournament is it?" asked Karloff skeptically

"No it's not" said Morro, Zane had told him about most of what happened plus Lloyd's memories were helpful.

"Who would Karloff work with?" asked Karloff

"Shade, Jacob, Neuro,Zane and Me" said Morro

"Karloff is in" said Karloff

"Excellent, meet me in ninjago city park at nine tomorrow morning" said Morro

"Karloff will be there, but how you know ninja,Karloff never seen you before, what is your name" said Karloff.

"I'm Morro, Zane's boyfriend and master of wind" said Morro


	9. Teaching and Sudden relization

**still keeping my promise**

"Ok, so I'm not going to approach this topic like my sensei did" Zane told the assembled group "Instead, you are all going to learn spinjitzu with your powers coming into play, and learn as a team, that's the part that failed on the last team I was on. We were separated from the group whenever training and were never shown what the final result should look like. I have set up an obstacle course in the other room, you're task is to complete the course in ten seconds, you must work as a group and play to your strengths, what you achieve after the end of this week should look like a similar version of this…" Zane preformed spinjitzu much to the aw of the assembled group. Back in the tournament they had been paying too much atten trying not to die to pay attention to the ninja's fighting style. They each took a position on the course, they would rotate positions every hour to master the entire course.

 **Meanwhile**

Jay pounded on Zane's door, quickly followed by Kai

"Come on Zane open up, I'm tired of pizza and Cole wants to cook" cried Jay, no answer

"Zane if you don't open this door now, I'm going to make you do all the chores for a month" said Lloyd walking in, still no response

"Is he even home, I haven't seen him in weeks" said Nya

"Yeah now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since taco night two weeks ago" said Kai

"Well where is he? And who's going to cook" asked Jay panicked

"Jay, relax, what could Zane possibly do without us, I'm mean it's not like he's going to form his own team, hehe, right" said Kai cockily

 **Back to our beloved nindroid**

The team had each mastered the course far quicker than Zane ever thought, they were doing spinjitzu that afternoon!"

"You're a good teacher love" said Morro walking up and hugging Zane from behind


	10. Fame and jealousy

**hi sorry this is so short, they should get longer soon, if there is anything you wish to see happen review or pm me**

"Zane, pythor was spotted breaking into ninjago city electronics supply, we need to go,now" said Morro

"Assemble the others, tell them they can use spinjitzu to change into their gis" said Zane, quickly spinning into his own brand new powder blue and silver sensei robes. Less than 2 minutes later they team was flying out to the city to stop pythor.

Jacob, the turquoise ninja

Neuro, the Mountbatten ninja (its a shade of pink)

Shade, the gray ninja

Karloff, the charcoal ninja

Morro, the pine ninja

And King Zane, the powder blue sensei

The team landed just outside the store and spun into where The Ninja, were getting their arses handed to them. Kicking pythor's butt in two minutes, Zane's team left as quickly as they came, dropping the now unconscious pythor off at kryptarium prison. The next day Morro came in with a magazine

"Hey babe, we made the cover of Teen Idol, "Mysterious team of new ninja steps in when the old team fails"" said Morro "Apparently were now more popular too, they interviewed the ninja once they woke up, needless to say they weren't happy"

Zane hook his head "I swear the people in the city can't think for themselves sometimes, its a city full of followers with not a leader in sight, they're like brainless monkeys half the time" said Zane looking at the magazine

"Apparently they interviewed Wu who said that he did not see this coming and strongly cautions against this new team, I say he's as dumb as the rest of them half the time and just doesn't want anyone interfering with 'his team'." said Morro with a shake of his head

"Just you wait, by tomorrow they'll have bobbleheads of all of us in the action figure store" said Zane rolling his eyes

 **Meanwhile**

"Sensei, how could there be another team, with elemental weapons?" asked Jay

"Yeah sensei, they whipped pythor's but and humiliated us, they could even do spinjitzu" said Kai

"Kai, mom just called, she said that two days ago a guy with black hair with a green streak in it came by, talked to Karloff then left, the next day Karloff quit" said Nya

"So Morro is leading this new team, I knew they were trouble" said Lloyd

" I fear it is worse than I thought" said Wu


	11. Karloff Video Game addiction

**Sorry this one is short, it's a filler while I plot the demise of a key character and bring the ultimate climax**

 **I own nothing in this**

Zane,team (I really need to think of a better name, suggestions welcome) was in the parlor of the palace playing Platinum Paranoia. The video game where the player must break into a jewelry store the night before his wedding to steal wedding bands that he forgot to get, the player must battle his way through security guards, police and K-9 units that give you riddle and you must answer each riddle correctly in German ( no this is not a real video game to my knowledge, I just needed a metal that started with the letter P for my last alliteration).

"What you guys playing?" asked Karloff

"Platinum Paranoia, I think you'd like it Karloff" said Shade

"Karloff, never hear of Video Games" said Karloff

"You'd like them, here let me get you set up" said Morro

 **Two days later**

"He's still in front of that game, It's been two days and he's beaten it seven times already" said Shade

"I think we created a monster" said Morro

"Two days is nothing, Jay once played for two week straight in his room, by the time we got him out of there it two three whole cans of air freshener, twenty scented candles, and 100 prayers to the FSM, to de stink the room." said Zane

"Yikes" said Morro

"In other words we should get him away now before it's too late" said Shade

"Good idea, Morro go turn off the breaker, its the 15 amp one on the bottom left" said Zane

"Got it" said Morro running to the basement


	12. Back to the Bounty, Quickly

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews, they got me back on track, i combined a couple of them for this chapter so big shout out to you guys, you know who you are. This chapter ends on a cliff hanger and is seriously fluffy, tomorrow's will be even fluffier.**

"Morro, I have to go back to the bounty and get one of my photo albums, I'll be back by this afternoon, you're in charge" said Zane

"Are you sure you want to go back there, i mean wouldn't shade probably be better at hiding from _them_ , I just worry about if they try to keep you there" said Morro concernedly

"I'll be fine baby, besides I'm only sneaking into my old room which to my knowledge is still the way I left it, locked from the inside" said Zane

"Fine, but I want a goodbye kiss" said Morro, giving Zane a pouty look. Zane smiled before kissing Morro causing the master of wind to smile.

"I love you" said Morro

"I love you too" said Zane. Morro pulled his boyfriend into a warm hug, Zane could feel Morro's apprehension about Zane sneaking back into the Ninja base, almost as if Zane was a soldier going off to battle.

"How about I come with you, and we leave Neuro in charge" said Morro

"You're not going to let this go are you?" said Zane

"Nope" said Morro

"Fine you can come with me, but since you're taking me to lunch afterward, we'll leave in an hour" said Zane. Morro chuckled

"Aw but I was going to take you to that new steak house tonight" said Morro

"We'll make a day of it" said Zane, having gotten much better at getting his way.

"Come on, if we head out now we can be in and out in no time flat and maybe have time to go shopping, I need to stop buy a jewelry store anyway" said Morro

"And why do you need to go to a jewelry store?" asked Zane

"You'll find out tonight" said Morro.

 **A romantic stroll later**

Zane snuck into the window of his old room, realizing he had grown too used to a massive bed with Morro at his side, in comparison his old room was tiny and his bed never would have held two people. The sounds coming from the rest of the bounty sounded completely normal, Jay and Cole were arguing about who would cook, Lloyd was yelling at the video game he was playing and by a sudden crash followed by curse words , Kai had dropped sensei's teapot on his foot again

"I guess they don't really miss me" mumbled Zane, finding his photo album and crawling back out the window, haphazardly landing with a small thump into Morro's waiting arms.

"Nice of you to drop in" joked Morro

"Come on, let get out of here you big adorable tease" said Zane kissing Morro's cheek

"What, not on the lips?" pouted Morro

"You need to earn that, come on let's go shopping" said Zane

 **Tell me in the reviews why you think Morro want to go to the jewelry store. :)**


	13. One Tiny Question

**Hi everyone, so this is a pure fluff chapter that I wrote while hoped up on milky ways and homemade dough nuts so you can bet it's sweeter than molasses.**

After a quick lunch at a small little sandwich shop the two love birds went into J jewelers.

"So what are you going to buy?" asked Zane

"You'll find out later, how about you go look at watches and stuff while I go over a few things" said Morro, he caught Zane looking at a very pretty sapphire encrusted ring with a star cut sapphire on top, the band was pure silver. When Zane was at the other end of the store a clerk approached Morro

"How can I help you sir" said the clerk

"I'd like to purchase that ring" said Morro pointing to the aforementioned ring

"Ah, our latest acquisition, a sterling silver band encrusted with the highest quality sapphires in ninjago, that'll be 1 million in cash" said the clerk

Morro paid for the ring and put the small box in his pocket.

"Alright babe ready to go?" called Morro, Zane was at his side in a moment

"Yep" said Zane, the two of the walked out of the jewelry store and onto the street. They got to the restaurant and ordered their steaks. Halfway through the meal Zane caught Morro looking at him

"What? Do I have potato on my nose or something?" asked Zane

"No, I was just thinking about the first time I saw you" said Morro, Zane laughed

"Any other set of circumstances that would have been romantic, but I believe the first time we met you were to busy kicking our buts to say anything accept, Shuriken? Cute" said Zane

"Not to mention I was possessing Lloyd" said Morro

"That too, you've really grown up since then" said Zane

"And you're no longer that cluelessly yet adorable nindroid that was so naive about most of things, you're now just an adorable nindroid who I love to the ends of the planet"said Morro

"You flirt" said Zane with a smile

"Would a mere flirt do this?" asked Morro before getting on one knee in front of Zane and pulling out the ring he had bought

"Zane, I know we've only been together a short while, but I honestly can't imagine my life without you, will you marry me?" asked Morro. Zane clasped his hand over his mouth in pure shock, his programs over run with such positive emotion that he thought he might short circuit, in other words he was barley remembering to breathe, talking was out of the question so he just nodded. Morro pulled his fiance into a passionate kiss as the rest of the restaurant clapped. They finished their meal and paid before heading home. When they got back the others were waiting for them.

"About time you two got back" said shade then Neuro noticed the ring on Zane's finger

"I don't even need mind reading powers to know what happened here" said Neuro

"Considering I can't see, will someone explain to me what's going on?" exclaimed Jacob

"Karloff not know what going on either, what do pretty little ring mean?" asked Karloff

"It means that Zane and I are engaged" said Morro

"I saw that one coming" said shade, he reminded Morro and Zane way too much of Kai sometimes.


	14. Unite

**Hi guys so this chapter is sorta setting up a future chapter plus I finally figured out a name for the team so yeah, I'm going to be kinda busy soon so I might update every few days or so instead of every night.**

"Alright, so the former team I was on had this ultimate move called the tornado of creation where we could make something out of nothing, case in point, the ultra sonic raider" said Zane pointing to a slide projection of the vehicle.

"Now that I have left _that_ team, they will be unable to perform the move. Now I have analyzed our elemental capabilities and have found that we will be able to create something similar, albite opposite, while the other ninja had the tornado of creation, we can create the Hurricane of Destruction." Zane let this sink into their heads and excited mutterings filled the room.

"Honey, correct me If i'm wrong but that sounds kind of dark" said Morro

"After leaving the ninja I realized that Sensei Wu had deliberately made everything seem black and white, darkness in itself is not evil, in fact, the brightest light tends to do more harm than good. Light can make one blind, but darkness serves as a way to get out of light's overwhelming intensity, it all boils back down to balance, everything is in balance but there is that gray area, that's where we come in, we embrace both dark and light and using a so called dark fighting style. Also I think we need a name for our team, something to unify us under, I heard background chatter around the city some person in a steampunk outfit named Wilson started calling us Ninja of the temple but I'm not sure if that fits us. Any suggestions? If not then we'll go with Ninja of the temple" said Zane

" what about Ninja of the Crown?" asked Morro

"Nah, too bodyguard sounding ish" said Zane "I fight alongside you guys, not from the sidelines like a certain bearded sensei"

"Hmm, what about The Funky Five" asked Jacob

"There's six of us" said Shade "how about Team of Gray"

"That gives me the shutters, Misako made me read that really risque book" shuddered Zane

"Karloff think we should be called Team of Titans" said Karloff

"I actually really like that, all in favor?" asked Zane, everyone raised their hands.

"Excellent, From now on we are The Team of Titans" said Zane "now onto training, one hour of meditation followed by an hour of weapons training then half an hour on the obstacle course, then lunch followed by half an hour one on one sparing, then you'll be ready to try the Hurricane of Destruction"

"And what will you be doing if Morro is training with us?" asked Shade

" I'm going to the library in the hanging temple, Wu keeps too many secrets and I need to make sure I'm not missing any vital information" said Zane

"And I thought you'd be planning for your wedding" singgered Shade

"Morro and I are walking into town tomorrow to get everything arranged" said Zane

"Alright so I guess we'll see you in 5 hours" said Neuro

"Bye guys" said Zane heading out


	15. Animal Style

**Hi everyone, sorry this is late, been busy with school and stuff and working on other stories. I own nothing in this**

Zane walked into the hanging temple and towards the ancient library. He was greeted by a man in a robe

"Welcome to the hanging temple,I am Wilson of the steam punk caln" said Wilson

"Um weren't you just in ninjago city?" asked Zane

"I am everywhere" said Wilson, before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Ok, well i need to find the section on ancient and or lost fighting styles" said Zane aloud, a monk entered the room

"Right this way sir" said the monk. Zane looked at the books on the shelves until one fighting style caught his eye

"Hmm spinjitzu, the art of fighting as your spirit animal" said Zane as he took it off the shelf

 **Two hours later( yes as I typed this i said it in the way the show spongebob says it, even though i hate that show)**

Zane walked back home, the book firmly under his arm. He walked through the doors, he had been gone six hours already, two hours to get to the temple followed by two hours there then two hours to get home. When he walked into the training room, he was met by a storm that was tearing apart the room. He smiled and froze the hurricane in its place, also encasing its creators in Ice. with a wave of his hand the room was fixed

"I am so proud that all of you managed to achieve the ultimate combined abilities of your powers, but I have found another fighting style that will also prove useful to us, how would you guys like to be able to transform into animals?" said Zane, unfreezing them

"That would be awesome" said Morro

"Then let's get started!" exclaimed Zane.

 **One Rocky style training montage later**

Zane looked at his team, they were all in a circle. Zane transformed into an arctic fox, Morro into a large eagle, Jacob into a bat, Karloff into an armadillo, Shade into a long black snake, and Neuro into wolf. However, with Zane being the king of all elements he could transform into either an Arctic Fox, a Polar Bear, or a Dragon. The next thing they had to do was learn to fight as their animals do. Any one looking in the window would never be believed that they had seen an eagle and an arctic fox cuddling, with a snake rolling its eyes!


	16. Normality, Sort of

**Hi I own nothing in this story, sorry to keep you guys waiting but writer's block sucks and college got busy and my summer has just been nuts. Season Eight will be the last season seen in this story before I go off on my own thing because I still have yet to see seasons 9,10, or 11. We pick up with this story just hours after the Day of The Departed.**

"Well that was a disaster," said Morro flopping down next to Zane on their bed

"What part? Getting married on the ying-yang eclipse day of the departed or defying Yang and helping me fight cryptor" said Zane, it was almost dawn by the time they had gotten home, the team had been forced to fight sensei Yang and free Cole.

"All of it, the good part is that we are married now and I managed to avoid Wu" said Morro. Zane snuggled close to his ghostly husband

"I love you," said Zane

"I love you too," said Morro kissing Zane softly. The next morning they sent Shade and Neuro to the store for groceries

"Ya know, they gave us some extra cash to get some stuff that we want," said Shade

"Shade, you know I can read minds, I know you want to spend all the extra money on that excessively dark chocolate you like," said Neuro

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Shade indignantly, Neuro raised an eyebrow before shaking his head

"Come on, Zane gave us plenty of money to get top quality stuff, he plans on doing beef wellington with white truffle mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli with freshly made butter," said Neuro

"Who needs a five-star restaurant when you live with a king," said Shade

"Indeed," said Neuro looking at the display of black and white truffles and picking five of each.

"Shade go get the best Beef tenderloin they have in stock," said Neuro

"On it," said Shade

"And don't go to the candy aisle, we will grab sweets after we get the weekly groceries," said Neuro

"You are no fun," said Shade

"If I recall, the last time Zane and Morro sent you on an errand alone you came back with that black kitten," said Neuro

"I thought you liked Umbra," said Shade

"I do, I was merely making a point," said Neuro placing broccoli into the cart. They had gotten the kitten a few weeks ago and now it sat on Zane's lap whenever Zane sat on his throne.

"Karloff is more fun to shop with," said Shade

"Just because his diet mostly consists of meat and vodka, which is on the list by the way," said Neuro glancing at the long shopping list

"No, because he's easier to convince that candy and baked goods are necessary items," said Shade. Neuro just sighed and shook his head as he kept putting groceries in the cart. Over the last few month's they all realized that Shade was much more laid back than everyone originally thought, much to the dismay of Neuro who wanted a little sanity on the team. Once they had collected everything on the list and totaled it up, they had more than enough for the groceries and whatever disgustingly dark chocolate Shade wanted the guy pretty much liked dark chocolate cocoa powder in bar form, Neuro had picked out some gummy candy that he enjoyed occasionally. They got back to the palace and gave Zane the groceries before going off to train. Karloff was already in the room punching a large hunk of steel to shreds

"The red ninja will not be happy when he finds out that Metal man here can do spinjitzu," said Shade. Neuro laughed, despite his complaints about the master of shadow, the master of mind still saw him as a great friend. Neuro went over into the meditation corner to work more on his control with his element as shade focussed on his shadow based levitation, it was a strategic way to spy on your enemy by hiding in a shadow on the ceiling. They were in the joint training room instead of their own personal ones because they did not feel like climbing five flights of stairs, except for Jacob who was in his personal recording studio room working on how playing different songs affected his power range. He was currently experimenting with different parts of his favorite song by the band King, and his favorite singer Fredrick Neptune ( **Ninjago's Freddie Mercury** ). He found it fascinating how the different notes and harmonies of Spinjitzian Harpsody ( **Bohemian Rhapsody for those who don't understand my parodies by this point** )

"I see a little shadow of a snake, scratch a moose,scratch a moose, will you do the fan tango, lightning bolts and thunder very,very striking ,me, Gabilleo, Gabilleo, Gabilleo ,Gabilleo ,Gabilleo, kibalo, horrifico ( **Yes this fits with the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody, sing it, it works)** " sang Jacob strumming along on his guitar, noticing the waves of vibration changing with intensity. He noticed how on certain notes the vibrations became intense enough to break one of the cymbals on the drum set in the corner if he directed that note toward it. If he messed with the pitch of the same note or string of notes he realized the sound waves were intense enough to scramble an opponent's insides.

"I wonder what other songs I can do this with," said Jacob out loud, before starting to play the chords for Murder King ( **Killer Queen)** then Eleven Lakes of Lye ( **Seven seas of Rhye** ). Zane had started cooking while Morro was supervising the efforts of the team. They had made a ton of progress over the last six months. He walked in on Jacob experimenting with the song He Shall Block You ( **We will Rock You)**. The vase in the corner shattered at one of the hard beats.

"You managed to weaponize King music, I'm impressed," said Morro

"The vocal range of Fredrick was insane, all of his songs can be used to my advantage with my power, shame I can only do the same thing with Alligator Roll by Felton Bond ( **Crocodile Rock by Elton John** ) the older rock and roll music is very powerful, classical isn't as good but it's a lot better than what counts for rap these days" said Jacob

"Keep working with King songs and see what you can do with them when we do a battle simulation tomorrow," said Morro approvingly

"How soon is dinner, my fingers feel like they're bleeding," said Jacob

"In an hour but I do suggest to take a break from training and get some bandages on your fingers, you're right they are bleeding," said Morro

"Thanks, I'll be down soon," said Jacob

"Oh and By the way, please find a way to weaponize TV Ra Ra ( **Radio Ga Ga** )" said Morro, Jacob saluted and Morro left. The team was getting stronger but what pleased Morro the most was that Zane was happier than he'd ever seen him and that was all that mattered to the master of wind.


	17. Battle Looms

**I'm back, I own nothing in this.**

"Zane I just got word that pythor is after these weird gemstones and I just got word that one of them is in the trophy of this year's ninjago Talent competition" said Shade

"Oh great not again" groaned Zane

"Don't worry, I've won that cup more than the Royal Blacksmiths, I got this mission" said Jacob confidently

"Yes but the stakes are higher this time, you absolutely have to win," said Zane

"Shame you can't do the triple tiger sashay, that would guarantee a win," said Shade. They all looked at him

"What? I like talent shows" said Shade

"Actually the triple tiger sashay isn't hard, well maybe for dancers, but there's a reason Cole did it after he became a Ninja, It's a fighting move. I analyzed the move and it's basically a mid air cartwheel on three opponent's heads, we've done plenty of mid air cartwheels in our training, I'll set up some dummies so we can all practice the move, a coordinated triple tiger sashay, four people doing it one after the other is sure to impress the judges" said Zane

"Well what are we waiting for, lets learn to dance!" exclaimed Jacob

"Jacob, I know you've been working on weaponizing songs, mind channeling your inner Mrian Bay while I do piano and singing I have always wanted to be like Fredrick Neptune" said Zane happily

"We still need drums and bass though" said Jacob

"Not to brag of anything but I play a mean drum set" said Morro

"Great, Morro you be Toger Raylor for this talent show, now we just need someone good enough on the Bass to be Dohn Jeacon" said Zane

"Babe are you sure you can fit into those type of outfits Fredrick wore?" asked Morro. Zane smirked

"I forgot to do laundry once on the bounty and ran out of pants, Nya never wore her jeans so I borrowed them, she got super mad at me but just told me to keep them" said Zane.

"Ok back on track, which one of us can play Bass?" asked Jacob

"Karloff play low guitar back in company band when Karloff work on Roto Jets" said Karloff

"Perfect, now all thts left is to figure out what song to play, learn the song by heart and work the Triple Tiger Sashay into the choreography, we have two weeks" said Zane

"What about Mallet to Rise? ( **Hammer to Fall)** " asked Shade

"Perfect, I'll get the sheet music for all our parts, and make the costumes" said Zane

"I'll search for choreography" said Shade

"I'll enter us into the show, All in Favor for calling the band Neptune's Titan's?" asked Morro

"I like it" said Jacob.

"Zane what should I do?" asked Neuro

" We are going to need you scanning the crowd and watching the intentions of pythor and his lackeys to make sure we know what they are going to do when, also the ninja are bound to be there, I need you to keep track of their reactions and movements lest they try to interfere," said Zane. Nuero nodded

"Also during the actual performance I need you and shade to be working together to make sure any unexpected interference are quickly dealt with" said Zane

"Perfect, I'm tone deaf anyway so it wouldn't be good for me to perform in the show anyway" said Shade. The team went to go get their respective parts done, Jacob played the guitar parts of Mallet to Rise, the vibrations knocked over the life sized ice training dummy. He started playing with the notes and frequencies until it was powerful enough to render an army defenceless.

 **Meanwhile on the bounty**

"Um guys I just realized something" said Lloyd

"Yeah Lloyd, whats up?" asked Kai

"Without Zane we can't do the tornado of creation, and I've lost my ice powers, this is bad" said Lloyd

"Wait, but Zane is probably still alive, why did you lose your power over ice?" asked Cole

"Because Ice is the ultimate element" said Misako coming into the room

"Wait what?" asked all the ninja at once

"Ice is the one element with all the powers the other creation elements have, Earth's strength, lightning's unpredictability, fire's fury, and energy's necessities. But it also holds qualities that darkness has, ice is the perfect equalizers and therefore the ultimate element. I found an ancient prophecy talking about how Ice's reign over the elements is soon to come. Lloyd has no control over ice because it is the only creation element that even the first spinjitzu master couldn't master, it's its own separate power, it was the first element to ever exist" said Misako

"So is ice like the ruler of elements?" asked Kai

"Exactly, I went to the temple of light on a research mission and found the secret chamber with some artifacts missing, Either pythor got a hold of them or Zane has realized his destiny, either way a battle is coming, and whether you need to fight the elemental king or a stupid snake is based on who has those artifacts" said Misako

"If Zane has them we are screwed, he knows all our secrets," said Kai

"Why are you acting like Zane is suddenly our enemy, if I recall, WE are the reason he left, I tried to tell you guys to treat him better, but no, Lloyd demanded that we needed to have Zane to everything for us. Well screw this, I'm out of here, maybe Zane will forgive me for following Lloyd down a rabbit hole of doom" said Cole going to his room and packing all his stuff and walking out the door. He had to find Zane, had to apologize for being such a bad brother, for following Lloyd instead of listening to his gut. But finding his wayward brother was a battle in itself.


	18. Tensions Rising

**So I'm back sort of, does anyone know where I can watch seasons 9-11, youtube is no help. I own nothing in this story.**

The time for the talent show was upon them, both the team of titans and the ninja were backstage.

"Haha, we've got this in the bag" laughed Jay, that was before he spotted Jacob

"What are you doing here?" asked Kai

"Performing with my friends of course," said Jacob, the others came out, they were dressed like the members of King. Zane was wearing Fredrick's signature mustache and haircut as well as very tight pants and a white tank top and yellow jacket. Zane decided to test out his new vocal program.

"Ey O!" he vocalized, it was almost like a spell, any King fan within auditory range responded

"EY O!" Especially Cole. Lloyd glared at Cole

"Oh so I'm not allowed to like the greatest singer of all time now?" said an irritated Cole

"Just focus on the routine and not the other competitors," said Lloyd

"Your just mad that you can't control Ice anymore," said Cole

"Am not" argued Lloyd

"Face it, Lloyd, you lose either all or most of your powers every single time we fight a villain, either stop being so reckless or train more and learn to use them properly or just stop using them at all," challenged Cole

"Watch it, Cole," said Kai

"Shut up fire dork," growled Cole.

"Ninja of Earth, perhaps you would prefer to join us, the team of Titans," said Zane, his voice disguised, he knew that at least Cole had never done anything bad to him, not without looking guilty and apologetic about it like he was being forced to be cruel. Cole knew this guy in front of him was Zane, no one else was that kind. Cole nodded and joined them.

"It would be my honor, my elemental king," said Cole glaring at Lloyd as he bowed to Zane, ditching the ninja for his true friend

"My friend, you bow to know one, I know you're heart has always been by my side, even when others force you to go against what you believe to be right," said Zane. Cole stood up and went to Zane left-hand side. For some reason, Morro felt jealousy boiled up inside him, but that drained away as Zane grabbed his hand in reassurance.

"Cole, we have Shade and Neuro hiding in the rafter keeping an eye on Pythor and his lackeys, tell them I sent you to assist them," said Zane

"Got it," said Cole, jumping into the rafters.

"You mind not stealing any more of your friends?" asked Kai

"None of you have been my friends for months," said Zane coldly,

"What do you think gives you the right to speak to the king like that?" asked Jacob

"I'm the gree ninja, the prophesied one," said Lloyd

"You're nothing, Zane was the one to destroy the overlord, Zane is the elemental king, you are no one," said Morro. It seemed like a fight was going to break out until Zane's group was called to the stage, winning by a landslide. Pythor was mind controlled to give a ten. That night Cole was shown to his new room, all his stuff had been brought there by falcons. While back at the bounty the ninja ranted.

"Then he just up and ditched us," exclaimed Kai

"Zane is the rightful ruler of the elements, the way you all treated him before this was not very ideal, he is amassing followers and at some point, you all will have to bow before him," said Misako

"I refuse to bow to some backstabbing robot," said Kai.

"You won't have a choice, at some point, it will become bow or lose your element," said Misako


End file.
